


The Forest

by InfiniteJediLove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, First Love, M/M, Temple, allusion to sex and intimacy but no detail, jedi falling in love, poetic fluff, soft and sweet, woodland planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteJediLove/pseuds/InfiniteJediLove
Summary: He had lived his whole life resisting the Temple’s rules but he had never imagined this. He had never thought that Obi-Wan would be the one who would lead him here.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 44





	The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little piece to brighten your day! Comments feed this writer's soul :)

There were no words for what happened. There was only Obi-Wan in the dark, so close that Qui-Gon could feel the man’s pulse vibrating against his skin. He reached out, taking that beloved face in his hands, the flutter of Obi-Wan’s breath warm against his palms. He had lived his whole life resisting the Temple’s rules but he had never imagined this. He had never thought that Obi-Wan would be the one who would lead him here.

Night should have given anonymity to these acts, but all Qui-Gon could think was _Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan_. There was so much beauty with each touch that were it daylight, he feared the sight of the other man would have overwhelmed his senses.

Obi-Wan’s lips brushed his neck, his slender, smaller body entwined with Qui-Gon’s. They lied on the older Jedi’s cloak, spread beneath the towering trees on a remote planet, so far from the Temple that Qui-Gon could envision a different life for both of them in each moment that they touched. Obi-Wan’s hands were firm against him, the shine of his bright eyes visible in glimpses of starlight through the canopy of leaves. Qui-Gon pulled him nearer, the Force singing within their veins, Obi-Wan’s mouth yielding beneath his own.

Perhaps he should have been shocked to wake and find their cloaks jumbled under them, their naked forms still holding to one another but Obi-Wan was lovely in his arms, asleep and laid bare. Qui-Gon slid a strong hand up the ridge of the man’s spine, lowering his mouth to press a kiss to a warm freckled shoulder.

Their journey deep into the planet’s forests continued, Obi-Wan and him rarely speaking during their long treks through ancient woods. It could have never happened, except for how Obi-Wan looked at him in quiet moments, how he reached out for Qui-Gon’s hand and leaned into his touch the way a flower listed toward sunlight.

There were no other beings in the wild, no one but the thrum of the Living Force when they began each evening, drawing one another near, Obi-Wan’s lips against his own a constant Qui-Gon not live without. He sent whatever he was through the Force, encapsulating his love in ways he could not yet vocalize, their bond a river of light.

He longed for all these moments, from the press of Obi-Wan’s body in the night to the more simpler intimacies between them: making tea for the other man, cataloging birds that crossed overhead, Obi-Wan’s hand in his own, the younger Jedi laughing in the firelight, his fingers swift as he braided Qui-Gon’s long hair.

He had been afraid that the return to the Temple would mean distance once more but that first night Obi-Wan pulled him down to the clean sheets, kissing him thoroughly. No matter where they were afterward, they brought the forest with them, memories emboldening Qui-Gon so that he took Obi-Wan’s face in his hands often in darkened Temple halls, whispering soft words against a softer mouth.


End file.
